


The Emperor Adjusts to Being Alive Again

by orphan_account



Category: If the Emperor had a Text-to-Speech Device, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-11-27 12:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Captian General has returned to Terra with the Proteus Protocol, and has used it to bring the Emperor back to life.The Emperor is not too happy about it.





	1. Back on Terra

Magnus was in his now psyker-proof quarters, sentenced there after explaining his plans to the Emperor. Karstodes and Wamuudes were set to watch him, but were just as happy about the situation as Magnus— which is to say, not at all.

 

“I mean, come on! It’s not like we were a part of this!” Karstodes was pacing near the doorway, ranting to a distracted Wamuudes. “All I wanted to do was take care of the Emperor but noooo! _Someone_ just had to go out and get Kitten involved in some necromancy bullshit!”

“I can hear you, you know!” Magnus snapped.

“Shut up, Primarch! It’s not like you’re doing anything important. What are you even doing?”

“I’m reading some old texts from the third millennium. It’s all written in low gothic, I think you’d be able to read it pretty well.”

“HEY—”

 

Karstodes continued to rant at Magnus as he felt a small psychic buzz in his mind. Mini-Magnus must have been summoned.

 

_“Magnu-?”_ His voice sounded grainy and kept cutting out. Probably because of the psychic block. _“We -a-- the Pro--us Protocol and ---- t- -e t-le--orted back.”_

_"Great! There is one problem though.”_ He could hear Kitten sigh on the other end.

_“--at is -t?”_

_“Father grounded me. I can’t leave my room.”_

_“Are y-- ser--us ri-h- -ow!?”_

_“_ _Unfortunately, yes. He didn’t like the idea of anything even remotely related to chaos being used to bring him back, so now I’m stuck here with the other Custodes.”_

_“O- no.”_

_“It’s not too bad. The worst one’s gone and I can tolerate the other two to an extent.”_

_“The---e a-- eq-a-lly t--rib-e so y---re gon-- h-ve to be -ore s-e--ic.”_ There was silence for a moment. _“-ol- on, everyo---- get---g an-sy. Try to fi--”_

 

The buzz faded, leaving him to zone back into reality. Karstodes had finished ranting and was leaning against the doorway, talking with Wamuudes. Maybe he could use this chance to sneak out. His best bet would be the window, so he tried that first. Despite being made of stained glass, Rogal would have no doubt made them able to open. It only made a rattling noise as it moved in place.

It was locked.

_Of course_ it was locked.

Maybe he could try to pick it with his talon? That could work. He once read about people using fine objects to pick locks. He fiddled it for quite a while. The other Custodes must have noticed, because Wamuudes grabbed his talon out of the lock.

 

“If you wanted to get out of here you could have just said so.” He pulled a tiny piece of metal out of his vambrace. “We don’t want to be here either.”

“This better be a ‘no strings attached’ kind of deal.”

“No strings attached. We’d rather not have the Emperor delete us too.”

 

Wamuudes was easily able to open the lock, and the three of them climbed out onto the small shelf. Thank the gods he didn’t have a view of the city, or he would be all over the news. That’d be hard to explain. Magnus carefully pulled the window closed, and teleported them to the Captain General’s office. Magnus then proceeded to teleport Kitten and his team back, while Karstodes and Wammudes immedeately began messing with the cat-themed items scattered around his office.

 

“—Guys, listen, Magnus’ll probably be able figure something out soon—” Kitten looked around. “Oh, look at that. I told you!”

“Hi Kitten!” Karstodes was holding a tiny statue of a cat with a wind-up key on it. “You have some very interesting decorations.”

“Please stop messing with my stuff.” The two didn’t stop messing with his stuff. “Anyways, here’s the Proteus Protocol. I’m not quite sure what to do with it now.”

 

Kitten handed Magnus a small, rectangular device with a sliding switch on the side. By moving the switch, a piece of metal appeared out of one of the ends.

 

“I think we’re supposed to plug this into something.”

“Maybe the throne’s control deck? I don’t know how we’re gonna get to that though without the Emperor seeing.”

“Well, we’d need someone who’s good at distracting him…” Magnus examined the group that travelled with Kitten. “I don’t know if any of them would be good at it.”

“I can do it!” Wamuudes piped up. Somehow he had listened in without them noticing.

“Uh, sure? I guess?”

“HELL YEAH!”

 

~~**\-----** ~~

 

Rogal Dorn stood in the throne room, keeping his father company while he complained about the insanity that had occurred earlier in the day.

 

**“WHAT IS IT WITH THE IMPERIUM AND IT’S OBSESSION WITH TRYING TO GET MY BODY BACK? IT HAS LITERALLY ROTTED AWAY. YOU CANNOT UN-ROT FLESH.”**

“I think it is because they seek your guidance, Father.”

**“THEY SHOULD BE ABLE TO RUN A FUCKING IMPERIUM WITHOUT ME, ESPECIALLY CONSIDERING THAT I CREATED THE PRIMARCHS TO RUN THE IMPERIUM IN MY ABSENCE.”**

 

Karstodes and Wamuudes burst into the throne room, acting distraught.

 

“My glorious Overlord—”

**“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE.”**

“There was an issue with the uh, electrical wires leading down to your throne room, so we wanted to make sure you were okay!”

**“THAT IS AN ISSUE FOR THE MECHANICUS. WHY ARE YOU NOT WATCHING MAGNUS.”**

“Uh—”

**“FOR FUCKS SAKE THAT WAS THE ONE THING I THOUGHT YOU TWO COULD STILL DO.”**

 

Magnus and Kitten stood outside the door, waiting for the Emperor to reach the right amount of anger before they could sneak inside.

 

“Are you  _ sure _ this is the best way to get him distracted?”

“Well, it’s the only thing that really works.”

“Can’t you just teleport us back there?”

“That’s what I was  _ going _ to do, but we need to distract him so he won’t sense my powers.”

“Fair enough.”

 

~~**\-----** ~~

 

At the Imperial Palace’s docking station, six ships pulled into entry. Three, with the symbol of the Raven Guard; the others with the symbol of the Salamanders. For the Custodes on duty at that time, it was especially unusual. Legions never visited unless it was a matter of great emergency, making the presence of two legions especially worrying.

 

The primarchs stepped off the ship, along with the Chapter Masters of each legion, a Raven Guard Space Marine, and the Forgefather of the Salamanders. They each walked into the Imperial Palace without a word— well, except for Vulkan. He made sure to greet each Custodes there before walking inside, despite his brother’s frustration.

 

“Vulkan, we have important matters to attend to, we don’t have time for small talk,” he said, as he continued walking towards the throne room.

“I’m just being nice, brother!”

“Whatever.”

 

The two continued walking in silence, until Vulkan broke it again.

 

“It’s been quite a while since we’ve been here.”

“Indeed.”

“Do you think Father will be glad to see us? I ‘AVEN’T SEEN ‘IM IN YEARS.”

“He probably will.”

 

They walked in silence for a bit again.

 

“Do you think we could still reconnect with our brothers? After everything that’s happened?” 

Corvus thought for a moment. “Probably not. They've changed so much that I doubt we'd even want them back, you know?"

"Yeah."

 

They continued their walking in silence.


	2. Necromancy! What Could go Wrong?

From outside the throne room, Magnus and Kitten could see the pulsation of psychic power in the room and the screeching of the throne’s machinery— the telltale signs that the Emperor had reached his limit with you.

 

“Okay, now’s our chance. You’ll keep distracting him while I plug in the Protocol—”

“MAGNUS!?”

 

Magnus looked up. Corvus was there, fuming, with Vulkan and four Space Marines not too far behind. 

 

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!?”

 

Magnus quickly handed the device to Kitten. “Forget the plan, go plug this in. I’ll deal with my brothers.” He shut the door after Kitten ran inside.

 

“H-hey Corvus! How are y—” He was cut off by a swift punch to the jaw. Magnus quickly retaliated with another punch. 

“Brother, you don’t even know what he’s doing!”

“He’s probably trying to kill Father! Why the fuck else would he be here?”

“What the fuck are you talking about Corvus?? Father  _ brought _ me here!”

“LIES!”

 

They continued to fight, Corvus slashing with his metal talons, and Magnus with his blade. Magnus was able to take the fighting away from the throne room, which only gave way for Corvus to push him out of a nearby stained glass window. Magnus, however, did not fall, and instead used his wings to fly upwards. Corvus followed, leaving Vulkan behind in the Imperial Palace.

 

**~~\-----~~ **

 

Kitten ran into the throne room, the doors quickly shutting behind him. He ignored the psychic power pulsating and the screeching of machinery as he approached the throne’s control panel. Rogal Dorn was too busy trying to calm the Emperor to notice.

 

“Okay, where would I put this?” Kitten quickly scanned the control panel for something that would work, holding the Protocol next to it for comparison.

“Greetings, Captain General.” Kitten jumped. “I did not see you enter.”

“Not now, Rogal. I’m busy.”

“So am I. The Custodes were talking about the Tau, and it upset Father. What are you up to?”

“I’m trying to plug something in, but I can’t find the right port.”

“The ports are organized by shape, and organized by size horizontally.”

 

That would mean the port he needs is near the top. He was able to find the port easily after that. He tried plugging it in. It didn’t go in. Maybe he needed to plug it in the other way? It still didn’t work. Was it the wrong type of port? He should still try one last time, just to make sure.

The Protocol went in. A faint whirring was heard from the protocol, and a message popped up on the control panel’s screen:

 

_ “This program is not recognized. Run anyway?” _

 

Kitten pressed "Yes" on the screen.  The machinery of the throne began to whir at an extent he had never heard before. The pulsating of the psychic energy grew more intense, but synchronized.

 

**"WHAT THE FUCK?"**

 

~~**\-----** ~~

 

Magnus fell to the ground with a thud. He was on one of the palace's training grounds now, as Corvus had damaged one of his wings, leaving him at a disadvantage against his brother.

 

"I don't know exactly what you are intending, but I do not trust any of it!"

"Corvus—"

"What do you want? To finish off Father because our brother Horus couldn't?"

“That’s not—”

“You shouldn’t have come back.”

 

Corvus aimed his talons at Magnus’ neck, with such speed that Magnus barely had the time to react. Vulkan was able to grab his talons just before they pierced his skin.  Corvus was shocked, but pulled back his talons anyway. Vulkan looked distraught.

 

“No fighting.” Vulkan looked between the two of them. “I don’t want to lose any more of us to each other.”

 

The three of them stayed silent. The four space marines walked up behind their primarchs, curious but concerned about the situation.

 

“I don’t trust you quite yet, Magnus… but I’ll leave you alone, I suppose.”

 

Magnus let out a sigh. Vulkan embraced the two brothers, one arm around each of them.

 

“So, what exactly  _ were _ you going to do, Magnus?”

“Well, I was going to try and bring Father back by harnessing the powers of the Proteus Protocol.”

“What!? I mean— I just didn’t expect that coming from you.”

“Well it  _ was _ Father’s idea to bring me back so I figured it’s the least I could do.”

“Father can speak now?”

“Yeah! Apparently the Mechanicus installed a device into the throne that allows him to talk again.”

“My lords, I do not mean to interrupt, but…” The Forgemaster pointed up at the pillar on the top of the Imperial Palace, where a pulsation of psychic energy was forming.

“Magnus, what’s going on?”

“I... don’t know actually.”

 

The clouds around started to circle the pillar in a counterclockwise fashion. The pulsation of energy suddenly turned into a beam of immense energy. The clouds grew heavy with warp energy. Small orbs of light came down from the clouds, entering the beam.

 

“What the fuck is that!?”

“I don’t know but it does  _ not  _ look good.”

“Tu’Shan! He’Stan! Go to the people! Make sure they are okay!”

“Kayvaan, Kadus, go with them!”

 

The four Space Marines left for the city. The three Primarchs ran back inside the Imperial Palace, heading towards the throne room.

 

~~**\-----** ~~

 

The psychic energy in the room had gathered around the Emperor. He had grown silent, as his Text-to-Speech device had been broken by all the energy in the room. Rogal stood in front of Kitten, protecting him from anything that might occur. The Emperor’s corpse was twitching; first his fingers, then his arms and legs. 

 

He then thrust himself off of the throne, his skeletal remains swaying about as the energy surrounded his form. The light grew more intense and the Emperor’s movements more distressing. Eventually, his form screeched— in a human voice— before a flash of light blinded the two watching.

 

When they were finally able to look again, they saw the Emperor, now back in his human form. He was much thinner than before, and had several scars covering his skin. One stretching vertically over the left side of his face and over his eye, one covering his chest diagonally, one across each of his forearms, and one spanning the width of his neck. Rogal recognized these scars as the ones Horus had given to him.

 

The Emperor looked up at Rogal. He looked confused, fatigued, but most noticeably he looked scared. He then collapsed, eyes rolling back as he fell. Rogal was able to catch him, saving him from injuring his weakened form.

 

“Take him to the medical wing,” Kitten said as Rogal picked up his father. “I’ll deal with the Primarchs when they return.”


	3. Readjustment

The Emperor groggily awoke in the medical wing, slowly taking in his surroundings. Machinery around him beeped in a uniform fashion. A couple of tubes ran into his arm, giving him fluids to help strengthen his body to its former glory. Cards and other gifts laid on a nearby desk. A broadcast was playing in front of him. Eventually, the Emperor adjusted to the sights and sounds around him.

 

_“—Space Marines of the Raven Guard and the Salamanders at the scene stated that their respective Primarchs were handling the situation, and that they were only present to protect the Terran civilians.”_ A reporter was talking about something that happened, but he wasn’t sure what. _“We asked the Custodes’ Captain General to comment on the event, but declined to comment, saying they will not confirm anything until the situation is under control.”_

 

A physician walked in, examining his vitals and writing them down on a tablet held by a Servo-skull. She left without a word. The Emperor psychically turned off the broadcast, and started scratching himself. It seemed as though every itch he had ever had had come back at once. It felt weird, but it made it clear to him that he definitely had not been “dreaming” everything that just happened.

 

“Father!” Vulkan and Rogal followed him inside. “You’re alive!”

“For fucks sake Corvus, you scared the shit outta me.”

“Are you alright? Rogal said you weren’t doing too well.”

“I don’t remember much of what happened… how long was I out?”

“You have been asleep for thirty-six hours, Father.” Vulkan lightly hugged the Emperor as Rogal continued explaining. “The Officio Medicae had to provide you with the most extensive care possible. You could have died _again_.”

“Where’s Magnus? I want to speak to him”

“Magnus is in the library. Would you like me to send someone to bring him here?”

“Yes.”

 

Rogal Dorn called for a serf to bring Magnus to the medical room. About fifteen minutes passed before Magnus showed up, holding a couple of books in one hand. They all stood in silence for a few moments.

 

“I want to speak to him _alone_.”

 

Vulkan, Corvus and Rogal left. Magnus was nervous, assuming that he was in trouble again. The Emperor looked down at his hands.

 

“Why did you bring me back?”

“... I felt that you could lead the Imperium better if you were in your physical form.”

“I could still lead then, somewhat.”

“Yeah, but the Inquisition thought your orders were from a heretic. Being alive again discredits all that.”

 

The Emperor went silent for a moment. He was a lot calmer than when he was on the throne. Magnus thought it was because of the strain the throne put on him. Or maybe he just didn't have the energy to be angry.

 

“You can go, Magnus.”

 

Magnus left without a word, leaving the Emperor alone in the room. He wondered what to do next. He had his plans, but having his form back threw things off. He knew he would now be expected to reclaim his former duties, some of which he would not be capable of in his current condition.

 

He hoped his sons would stay around for a while. He doubted he would be able to fix things on his own. Besides, he missed seeing them. Maybe they could do things that they weren’t able to do before, and maybe fix some broken bonds too.

For now, he decided he would spend his time recovering.


	4. Readjustment Part II

Three weeks had passed since the Emperor’s revival. He had grown stronger, but was still fairly weak, and used a staff resembling Malcador’s for support while walking. His tailors made him an outfit that was a mix between a psyker’s uniform and old terran robes, while bearing patterns and symbols that were present on his armor.

He spent most of his days walking around the Imperial Palace, while the Custodian on duty that day talked about a topic of the Emperor’s choosing. Today, he walked with Kitten as they discussed how to tell the public about his arrival.

 

“I don’t think a written message would work. The message would take quite a while to reach everyone in the Imperium, and could be intercepted by any remaining Inquisitors.”

“What would you suggest instead?”

“Maybe go out in person and tell them? It would also allow them to ask any questions they might have about what’s happened in the past 10 millenia.”

“We would have to broadcast it then, but I’m not sure if we have the capabilities to reach everywhere in the Imperium.”

“Most people use either the Terran and Imperial News Network or their planet’s broadcasting programs, but we can send out messages telling people to tune into TINN.”

“We’ll do that then.”

 

They passed by the Imperial Library, where they saw Magnus busy reading, his back facing towards them. The Emperor motioned for Kitten to return to his duties, and the Emperor went to speak to him.

 

“What are you doing, Magnus?” He turned around, startled by his sudden appearance. For a split second, the Emperor could see through the psychic facade he maintained.

“I’m reading about Crotalids. The Captain General mentioned that he had seen some when we traveled through the warp, and I finally found a book on them that wasn’t censored to oblivion by the Inquisition ‘cause of all the warp stuff they talk about.”

“What have you learned about them?”

“Apparently, they’re very anatomically similar to crocodiles that existed on ancient Terra, and when they’re food supplies run short, they migrate through the immaterium to find other planets to survive on.”

“Interesting.”

 

Magnus continued to read in silence for a bit. The Emperor sat down next to him.

 

“You know, there’s no need to hide your true face around me. I know what you look like.”

“... You do?”

“Of course. When I created you and your brothers I could preview how you would look as an adult.”

“Okay, but I’m still not showing you my face.”   
“Why’s that?”

“Same reason you hid your face when you were crusading. People would treat you a certain way based on how you look.”

“Fair enough.”

 

~~**\-----** ~~

 

Vulkan, Corvus, and Rogal were sitting in the common room they all used to gather in. Vulkan was setting the fire, and Corvus was writing poetry at the roundtable. Rogal sat across from him, reading through his legion’s records on the holographic icosagon in the center of the table.

After Vulkan set the fire, he sat in his respective seat next to Corvus and watched him write. Rogal stopped looking over his legion’s records and pondered for a while.

 

“Brothers,” Vulkan and Corvus looked up. “Do you think we should let the people know about Father’s revival?”

“I don’t know. He’s still fairly weak. He may not want people to know right now.”

“But it has been weeks since his revival. The citizens are getting angry from us staying silent”

“You have a good point Vulkan, but Father may have other ideas on all of this.”

“That is true, but I feel that if we do not do it ourselves then it might not ever happen. Father may have grown used to being alone.”

 

The brothers were silent, Corvus carefully collating his papers.

 

“SO WHOS GONNA TELL ‘EM?”

“It was Manus’ idea to bring him back, but he is still widely regarded as a traitor. The citizens do not know I am here, and Vulkan, I fear that your orkish episodes might scare the populace.”

“So you are suggesting I should do it?”

“You would be the best option.”

“Very well. I can write a message to be sent out within the week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda how the roundtable is set up:  
> https://bazingacentral.tumblr.com/post/184137810663/this-is-kinda-what-the-roundtable-looks-like-btw


	5. Escaping Commorragh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a break from the Emperor to focus on his wolf son Leman, and his brief time in Commorragh.

While Inquisitor Fyodor Karamazov spoke with Vect, Leman Russ and the rest of the Inquisitors were dragged off to the arenas, with shackles on their wrists and ankles. As they got closer and closer, the sounds of cheers grew louder and louder.

They had their weapons confiscated, and were then separated from one another. Leman was taken to a room, lined with all sorts of close-combat weapons designed to give slow and painful deaths. Through the gate that separated him from the arena, he could see 11 other gates, one of which was covered with a tarp with writing in the Drukhari tongue.

 

“Hello all you wonderful souls!” A voice played over a speaker. “Are you ready, for one of the greatest battles of the millennium?” Thousands of voices started cheering.

“I’m glad you are! Tonight, we have a very special surprise for all of you, for we have acquired another of the Anathema’s children!” The crowd cheered even louder.

 

_“Another? Did that mean one of his brothers was here?”_ Leman thought to himself.

 

“Now… let the bloodbath begin!”

 

The gates opened, the crowd cheered once more, and Leman was filled with dread. He knew enough about the Dark Eldar to know that this would not end until only one of them was left alive— and it would probably be him.

Wielding a weapon most akin to a spike-covered sword, he walked out onto the battlefield. He didn’t have to do this. There had to be another way out of here.

Even in his severely distracted state, he was still able to kill most of them with ease. Before he knew it, the fight was over, crowds cheering all around him.

 

“What a wonderful show you’ve given us! But are you ready for Round 2?”

 

Through the covered entrance, four Dark Eldar emerged, pulling on chains, trying to keep Leman’s next opponent contained. Leman almost dropped his weapon at the sight.

It was Jaghatai Khan— dressed in Drukhari wargear with a muzzle-like device attached to his face. He now had to kill his brother, or let himself be killed.

The ones holding the chains let go in unison, and Jaghatai charged at him. Leman blocked his attack. He didn’t understand why his brother seemed to show nothing but battlelust. Had the Dark Eldar done something to him? Or had he simply been here so long that he no longer saw him as family; just another being to kill for the amusement of others.

The fight went on for what seemed like hours; Leman blocking Jaghatai’s attacks and Jaghatai dodging his. Eventually, Jaghatai knocked him onto his back, and aimed a spear at his head. Leman was able to grab it, keeping it just mere inches from his face.

 

"Brother," Jaghatai stared down at him. "Don't do this... please."

 

Jaghatai simply stared, then glanced upward at one of the floating stands, where the organizer sat. Before Leman could register what had happened, the spear from his face was gone, and was now lodged through the chest of that same Drukhari he glanced at.

Screams filled the stands. Jaghatai quickly brought his brother to his feet and ran down the entrance he came from, gripping his forearm.

"Where are we going?" Jaghatai didn't respond. He just kept running, pushing through the guards that tried to stop him. Eventually, they escaped the arena, and eventually the guards as well. They were in some sort of alley that was part of another alley. Jaghatai tried to get the muzzle off of himself, but to no avail. Leman could not break it either, until he eventually resorted to ripping it off with his teeth.

 

He started gasping for air, throwing the muzzle to the ground. "This is the last time I _ever_ come to the fucking warp!"

"What in Fenris' name are you doing in Commorragh!?"

"I wanted revenge. You?"

"I'm trying to get back to Terra."

"Why? What's happened?"

"Magnus the Red has taken over the throne, according to some Inquisitors I met in the warp."

"Inquisitors?"

"Don't ask me what they do, I'm not quite sure either. What's important is that we need to get to Terra as fast as possible."

He thought for a moment. "I know a way that might be able to get us there."

 

They walked for quite a bit, taking back roads to avoid being seen by the city populace, before eventually reaching an abandoned warp portal. It was disabled, and wires were strewn about. Jaghatai went to work to connecting some of the wires of corresponding colors and messing with buttons on a nearby control panel.

 

"Are you _sure_ this is safe?"

"It doesn't have to be safe, just has to be quick."

 

A few moments later, the portal beamed with unstable energy. Jaghatai quickly ran into the portal, followed by Leman. They had no idea how long it would take to get to Terra; it could take them months or even years for them to return, and they had no idea how much real-time had passed since they had been in Commorragh. Leman feared they may arrive too late.

When they emerged, however, they ended up on top of one of the walls on the outskirts of the Imperial Palace. From such distance, the two of them could see several people and space marines entering, and hear music playing, which they recognized as the kind used to celebrate victories on the battlefield.

 

"Do you think they've already taken care of Magnus?"

"I hope by every soul on Fenris that they have."

Jaghatai started climbing down the wall. "Lets go pay them a visit then! Congratulate them for their efforts."


	6. You've Been Invited, You're at the Party...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...and it's a place you've seen before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait! This is the largest chapter so far and I wanted to make sure it was as best as it could be.

_Dearest members of the Imperium,_

_I, Corvus Corax, Primarch of the Raven Guard, hereby proclaim that the Emperor of Mankind has returned from his rest upon the Golden Throne in the flesh to now once again guide the Imperium._

_The Emperor of Mankind will be seen for the first time in 10 millenia on 0447993.M41 at the Imperial Palace. I call upon the Chapter Master from each loyalist Legion to attend the ceremony, along with a partial broadcast of the event._

_The following will also be in attendance:_

_— Vulkan, Primarch of the Salamanders_

_— The Captain General of the Adeptus Custodes_

_Signed, Corvus Corax, Primarch of the Raven Guard._

 

~~**\-----** ~~

 

Today was a talkative day in Terra. Headlines all over the hive world spoke about the report Corvus had sent out. Some were fanatic about the Emperor’s return, while others were worried about his current condition. Several reporters and nobles from different parts of the Imperium waited outside the Imperial Palace, hoping to ask both Corvus and the Emperor any of the countless questions they had.

Inside, the final preparations were being made, supervised by Vulkan. Wamuudes and Karstodes helped in this endeavor, both now donning their proper armor, as there was no longer any reason for them to mourn. Corvus, now clean shaven, was off to tell his father about the celebration.

He carefully approached his father’s study, and knocked on his door. He answered a few moments later.

 

“Yes, Corvus?”

“There’s something I need to tell you.”

“Let me guess, you’re going to tell me that I am supposed to make a public appearance today that will be broadcasted across the Imperium.”

“Um… yeah. How did you know that?”

“I’m sent a copy of every message that the scribes send out.”

“...Oh. Then I’m guessing you’re prepared?”

“Of course. I’m just waiting on my new armor while I read over what I’m going to say.”

“Alright then, I’ll see you later.”

 

Corvus left to go back to the celebration, passing by the library as he went, where Magnus was communing with the Warp while Rogal made a small model of a simple building with Boy out of sticks.

 

“Do you think things will go well, brother?”

“I think so. Father seems well prepared.”

“I am just worried with… you know…” Vulkan made a scowl, closing his right eye.

“I wouldn’t worry, he’s got the whole library to keep him occupied.”

“That’s good.”

 

~~**\-----** ~~

 

Magnus was tuning into the warp, using its abilities to monitor the celebration through a servo skull a reporter carried. He thought it was pretty boring right now. Nobody of importance had arrived yet.

 

“Brother.”

“Yes, Dorn?”

“Look at what Boy has made.”

 

Mangus looked over. It was very simple— just a square on top of another square— but it was able to stay standing.

 

“It’s very impressive.”

“You think so?”

“Of course. I think you could be a really good architect someday, maybe even better than Dorn.”

Boy’s face lit up. “Thank you, my Lord.”

 

Boy went back to making more models, while Magnus tuned back into the warp. Things were still the same; the people giving off minute energies while the Custodes and his brothers gave off stronger ones.

Then he felt it spike.

 

“Someone’s here.”

“Who?”

“I don’t know. It feels like one of our brothers?”

“The only remaining brothers that aren’t here are daemons, trapped in the warp, or in a coma, so unless you invited one of our daemonic brothers I don’t see how that’s possible.”

“Why would I invite one of them? They’re insane.”

“Implying you’re not.”

“Well, I’m the most sane out of all of them. Anyways I’ll send MiniMagnus out to spy and figure out who it is.”

 

Magnus went to summoning the bite-sized ghostly replica, after which he noticed the plethora of models covering the floor.

 

“Where did all these models come from?”

“You were tuned into the warp for nearly an hour.”

“No, I’m pretty sure it was only a couple of minutes.”

“...I think you forget that warp-time is faster than real-time.”

“Whatever.”

 

Magnus spied through MiniMagnus’ eye as he went out to find the source of the spike.

 

~~**\-----** ~~

 

The guests were busy mingling among themselves and occasionally approaching one of the Primarchs or present Space Marines with a gift. The Captain General spent his time making sure everything was in order while slowly getting impatient on the Emperor’s absence.

 

“The Emperor was supposed to be here by now.”

“He’s probably having problems getting his armor on, I wouldn’t fuss too much.”

“If you say so.”

 

He spotted a familiar, small red figure out of the corner of his eye near the top of the ceiling. Not good.

 

“I’ll be right back.”

“Alright.”

 

The Captain General hurried on down to the library. He could not let anyone have even a suspicion that the Crimson King was here.

 

“Magnus!” He looked over. “What in Terra’s name are you doing!?”

“I’m trying to figure out what’s causing a spike of energy.”

“Through MiniMagnus!? People can’t know you’re here, it’ll cause a panic! Couldn’t you have used a Servo Skull or something?”

“I can move MiniMagnus around.”

He groaned. “Fine, but you are not leaving this Palace.”

“I don’t have to listen to _you._ ”

“You forget _I own your soul,_ Mangus.”

 

Magnus sighed, and the Captain General left to return to the celebration. He was nearly out in the hall when Boy ran up after him.

 

“They haven’t called you down yet, Boy.”

“I know, but they probably will soon. Might as well come down now.

“Very well.”

 

The two walked together, the Captain General walking at a slower pace so that Boy could keep up. Eventually, they ran into the Emperor.

 

“Ah! There you are my Lord! The people were wondering where you were.”

“I don’t blame them, this is a very exciting event for them.”

 

The Captain General took a moment to admire him. His armor was very similar to his old one, but it was a bit smaller to accompany his now weakened form. He wore makeup to cover up his scars on his face and neck, and his scabbard contained a replica of his old sword.

Before he realized, the three of them were at the doors separating them from the rest of the celebration.

 

“Tell them I’m here.”

“Of course my Lord.”

 

He stepped to the side as the Captain General and Boy entered, walking up to the top of the staircase in the room. He motioned for Karstodes and Wamuudes to get ready to open the door. Boy brought the vox hailer up for him to speak into.

 

“If I may have everyone’s attention,” the people quieted and looked. “The Emperor of Mankind has finally arrived to be with us once more!”

 

Karstodes and Wamuudes opened the doors, and the Emperor stepped inside. Everyone in attendance collectively gasped, some nearly weeping by his mere presence.

 

“Greetings, loyal citizens. It is a pleasure to be with you all once again to help guide the Imperium back to its former glory.”

 

The citizens seemed in awe for a moment, not sure of what to do. One started clapping, joined by another, and another, until nearly everyone was cheering for him.

 

“I won’t give my speech just yet, as we still have more guests arriving. In the meantime, drink, be merry. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

The guests continued with their drinks and socializing, occasionally taking a look at the Emperor. His sons were on each side of him, watching the scene around them. The four space marines silently stood by their fathers.

 

“It’s good to have you back, Father.”

“It’s good to be back with you two too.”

 

He ruffled Corvus’ hair, gaining a disgruntled sigh from Corvus and a chuckle from Vulkan. A servant walked up to them with seven goblets decorated with each of their respective symbols and gems of their color schemes.

 

“So what did you two get up two on your way here?”

“We took a tour of the Imperium. Vulkan’s idea, not mine.”

“We helped out some Catachan Jungle Fighters! I also got to pet a toad.”

“Please don’t tell me it was a Catachan Barking Toad.”

“It was!”

The Emperor sighed. “You sure do like your deadly amphibians.” They laughed amongst each other for a moment.

 

“Great Khan Jubal, Chapter Master of the White Scars has arrived, my Lords!” A servant near the entrance said. The Emperor thought it fitting that the White Scars were the first to arrive.

“My Lord, it is an honor to bask in your glory.”

“I assume your legion is doing well?”

“It is, my Lord. Our neophytes have been progressing at their usual rates, and we are expected to get a new shipment of bikes within the next standard month.”

The Emperor silently nodded. “You may enjoy yourself now.”

 

The Chapter Master nodded before walking off to a serf carrying a goblet decorated with the White Scars symbol and colors.

 

“He seems nice!”

“You think everyone is nice, Vulkan.”

 

About ten minutes later, the Chapter Master of the Ultramarines, Marneus Calgar, arrived. The Emperor wasn’t too pleased to see him arrive, but did not outwardly show it. Marneus Calgar kneeled and expressed his gratitude, just as Jubal had.

 

“Rise, Chapter Master.” He rose. “Tell me, how is my son, Guilliman?”

“He is in stasis, my Lord. He suffered terrible wounds during his battle with his brother Fulgrim.”

“And why have you kept him in stasis all these millennia?”

The Chapter Master paused. “We hope that we are able to revive him one day, and after your return that hope has grown.”

The Emperor silently nodded. “You may enjoy yourself now.”

“Of course, my Lord.” Marneus Calgar walked off to a serf carrying a goblet decorated with the Ultramarines symbol and colors before socializing with Jubal and the rest of the guests.

 

_“I thought I told you to turn off his life support.”_ The Emperor psychically said to the Captain General as he avoided his gaze.

 

~~**\-----** ~~

 

Magnus gazed through MiniMagnus, watching from an impost on the painted intrados, as he was certain nobody would be able to see him there, given how tall the walls were. He watched as the White Scars came in, then the Ultramarines, followed by the Dark Angels, the Space Corgis, the Iron Hands, the Imperial Fists, and finally the Blood Angels.

It had been quite a while since he had seen this many legions together besides instances of impending battles. It made him feel a bit nostalgic, and part of him wished he could go down there and socialize, but he knew the panic he would cause in doing so.

His father called everyone to attention, and he assumed that he was about to begin his speech. Boy switched on the Vox and held it up for the Emperor.

 

“Dearest members of the Imperium. It brings me great pleasure to be able to guide you once again. Though the Imperium has survived over the past millennia, I do believe that there is a way to bring it back to its former glory. For starters, I plan to bring back the ones that have yet to return. I will start with my resting sons, before moving on to those who have been lost to the warp. In the meantime, there are going to be many changes to the Imperium at large.”

 

The audience murmured and nodded amongst themselves for a few moments.

 

“The first step is to reform the Lex Imperialis. The claim that every law within the Book of Judgement is my word is outright false. Furthermore, the constant expansion of new laws and system of imposing punishments is something i do not approve of.”

“‘Not approving of’ is a major understatement.”

 

Magnus jumped, flickering back into his real form. Rogal was watching over his shoulder.

 

“Wha— you could hear that?”

“You were making a holographic projection of MiniMagnus’ vision. I now assume you were doing it subconsciously.”

“Okay… I’m guessing you want me to keep it up then?”

“Yes.”

 

Magnus tuned back into MiniMagnus.

 

“Afterwards, I plan to disband the Inquisition. All of its actions over the millennia deeply disgust me and have no place in this Imperium. Those currently serving within the Inquisition and the Adeptus Ministorum are to return to their sectors of birth, and those who refuse to do so are to be considered renegades until they comply.”

 

Mangus felt the spike grow in strength, and Magnus knew whoever it was was getting closer. However, attempting to figure out who it was without alerting anyone to his presence would be difficult to say the least. He slowly crawled down from his perch, careful not to make any noise and keeping his grip tight enough that he would not fall, as gravity still applied to MiniMagnus to an extent. He gazed out through the top of the nearest stained glass window, and although it was hard to tell who exactly it was through the yellows and golds of the glass, but he could make out two figures about his size scaling their way down the walls surrounding the Imperial Palace.

He wanted to get a closer look, but in order to do that he’d have to sneak out of the palace. He slowly crawled along the wall leading to the door, taking great care to not disturb the guests closest to the walls. He gazed towards his father for a brief moment as we was giving his speech, and saw that he did not seem to notice him. The Captain General did, however, and he could feel his icy glare even if his helmet did not show it.

He quickly skittered through the doorway and over towards the intruders along the wall. As he got closer he could clearly make out that the two figures were his brothers, Jaghatai Khan and Leman Russ.

 

“That fucking furry is BACK!?!” Magnus began seething with rage, sparks of psychic energy flickering from his being.

"Magnus, calm down."

"WHY THE FUCK IS HE HERE? I BET HE'S GOING TO TRY AND KILL ME AGAIN!"

"Magnus—"

"WELL THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN! IF THAT FURRY FUCK WANTS MY HEAD HE'LL HAVE TO TRY A LOT HARDER THIS TIME!"

 

~~**\-----** ~~

 

"My Lord, what will replace the Inquisition after it is disbanded?" A reporter asked. It seemed a lot of them wanted explanations for what they considered to be drastic actions.

"At the moment, nothing will."

"My Lord, will the current laws of the Lex Imperialis still be in place until they can be rewritten?" Another asked.

"Yes, but it will not take very long for the new laws to be put in place."

"My Lord, what will happen to the cases still in progress?"

"All cases will be dismissed."

"My Lord, there have been rumors that Rogal Dorn, Primarch of the Imperial Fists has already returned and is currently present at the Imperial Palace. Are these rumors true?"

"This is the first I have heard such rumors, but I will do a search of the Palace later today to see if they are true."

"My Lord..."

 

Corvus and Vulkan were beginning to grow tired of the endless stream of questions. Their sons moved away to socialize with the other Chapter Masters present.

 

"Do you wanna go outside? Get some fresh air?" Corvus whispered to his brother.

"Sure."

 

The two walked out, standing far enough away from the celebration that the voices just sounded like murmurs. Corvus stood in silence for a few moments.

 

"So he really is back, Vulkan."

"Is it just now setting in for you, brother?"

"Yeah. I guess it's just... he seems... different from how he was before? Or maybe he is the same and it just feels different because we haven't seen him in a while."

"I'm just glad he's back."

 

They stood in silence a bit longer.

 

"Brother?"

"Yes, Vulkan?"

"What do you think Father means by getting our brothers that have been 'lost to the warp?'"

"I'm assuming he means getting Jaghatai and Leman. Why?"

"Well, he did get Magnus back from the Warp. What's to say he won't get any of the others?"

"If he does try to get back more of our traitorous brothers I hope he leaves Lorgar alone."

"Me too. Lorgar was the least friend of our brothers. Even Lion liked my hugs! And he hated hugs!"

 

Vulkan laughed, an although Corvus wanted to laugh, he was too distracted by voices he was hearing away from the celebration. He turned himself invisible, and wandered over to the source of the voices, which seemed to come from the alleyway of an alleyway.

 

"So your entire reasoning for why Magnus is in there came from someone who _claimed_ he was our father."

"I could sense his energy, I know it was real!"

"Leman, the warp fucks with you! We both know that! We can't trust anything we saw from before we reunited."

"What the _fuck_ are you wearing?"

 

Leman and Jaghatai turned towards his general direction, looking confused, and Corvus realized he was still invisible. He dropped the invisibility.

 

"Corvus!?" Leman ran up and hugged him. "It's so good to see more of my brothers!"

"I could say the same. But seriously though what is he wearing?"

"Dark Eldar armor. They forced me to wear it."

"Oh."

“What are you doing here?”

“There’s a celebration going on in the Imperial Palace right now. Vulkan’s there too.”

“A celebration for what?”

“Father’s back.”

 

The two of them stared in shock.

 

“That’s not possible.”

“It most definitely is. You can see for yourself if you don’t believe me.”

 

Corvus walked back over to Vulkan, telling him who it was in the alleyway’s alleyway. They watched as Jaghatai and Leman approached the Imperial Palace.

As the two entered, they saw their father. They couldn’t believe their eyes. With what Horus did to him they did not think he could be brought back to this state, especially since it had been so long. Part of Jaghatai believed this was all a dream, that he was still in Commorragh somewhere. Leman stepped forward.

 

“Father?”

 

The Emperor looked up at them, a look of shock covering his face. The crowd parted as he ran towards him, holding him in an embrace.

 

“I’m so glad to see you again.”  
“I’m glad to see you too Father.”

He turned to Jaghatai, motioning in the air. “What is all this?”

“I, uh… got into a bit of trouble in Commorragh.”

“Don’t tell me you’re allied with the Dark Eldar.” The White Scars Chapter Master choked on his wine at the mere mention of it.

“Oh, please, I’m not like Guilliman.”

 

The three of them laughed as Corvus and Vulkan walked back inside. The celebration continued until nightfall creeped on. The guests left one by one, until only the Emperor, the Primarchs, and the Custodes remained.

 

“Well, I guess that’s that,” the Emperor said. “I’ll be heading back to my room. You all should too, it’s late.”

 

The Primarchs filtered back to their rooms, with the exception of Vulkan, who stayed behind to help the Custodes clean up the celebration. Boy wandered back to the library, finding Magnus collapsed under a turned-over bookshelf, while Dorn slept hunched over nearby. Boy gently placed the vox-hailer on the floor before curling up next to Dorn and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
